Dragon Ball Kai
thumb|Hinweis der ersten 13 Episoden zum 20jährigen Jubiläum. Dragon Ball Kai ist der Titel der 2009 gestarteten, überarbeiteten Fassung der Dragon Ball-Z-Fernsehserie. Die insgesamt 291 Folgen sind auf 100 zusammengefasst worden. Die Serie startet anlässlich des 20jährigen Jubiläums des Starts der Originalfassung am 26. April 1989 nunmehr am 5. April 2009 auf dem gleichen Fernsehsender – Fuji TV – und erhielt dort einen Sendeplatz am Samstag morgen um 9:00 Uhr tokioter Ortszeit.Dragon Ball Z to Rerun on Japanese TV in HD in April - Anime News Network, vom 6. Februar 2009, abgerufen am 9. März 2009Japan's Remastered DBZ to Be Called Dragon Ball Kai - Anime News Network, vom 19. Februar 2009, abgerufen am 9. März 2009Toei Confirms Dragon Ball Kai is Edited to Follow Manga - Anime News Network, vom 2. März 2009, abgerufen am 9. März 2009. Die Serie endete nach 98 Episoden. Veröffentlichungen Ankündigungen im Vorfeld Im Vorfeld wurden durch die Redaktion der Weekly Shonen Jump beginnend mit der 11. Ausgabe 2009 verschiedene Ankündigungen getätigt. Dabei wird die Fernsehserie für die Ausstrahlung im HDTV-Format überarbeitet, erhält neue Openings und Endings und hält sich nunmehr an die Originalhandlung des Mangas, ohne die Inhalte durch Filler aufzustocken. Die Synchronisation der Serie musste aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die alte Serie nur eine Abmischung in einer Mono-Tonspur hatte, ebenfalls neu bewerkstelligt werden. Dabei sprechen einige der bereits in der ursprünglichen Serie zu hörenden Seiyū die Dialoge erneut ein. Im Vorfeld der Serie war ein Bühnen-Event mit dem Titel „CoFesta Presents The World of Dragon Ball Strikes Back!“ angekündigt worden, das am 20. März 2009 stattgefunden hatte und auf dem das neue Opening der Serie mit dem namentlich noch unbekannten Interpreten vorgestellt wurde. Fernsehausstrahlung Die Fernsehversion der Serie erschien im 16:9-Bildformat, die nachfolgenden Versionen auf DVD und Bluray hingegen im 4:3-Format. Grund hierfür ist, dass Dragon Ball Z ursprünglich im 4:3-Format erstellt wurde und die oberen und unteren Ränder für die Fernsehfassung abgeschnitten wurden.Remaster-Produktionszyklus: Schritt 5, verschiedene Ausgabeformate Auf Fuji Television wurden vom 5. April 2009 bis zum 27. März 2011 insgesamt 97 der 98 Episoden ausgestrahlt. Dabei erzielte der Sender eine durchschnittliche Quote von 9,4% bei einem höchsten Wert von 12.3% zu Episode 47.Daten auf Kanzenshuu.com Veröffentlichung Deutschland Eine Ausstrahlung im deutschen Pay- oder Free-TV wurde bislang noch nicht angekündigt, jedoch hat sich Publisher KAZÈ die Recht an der Serie gesichert und will diese ab September 2015 in Deutschland vertreiben.kaze-online.de Veröffentlichung USA Bei der Lizenzierung durch den US-amerikanischen Abnehmer Funimation wird die Serie in den USA in Dragon Ball Z Kai umbenannt und in das Logo das bekannte Z eingefügt.Meldung über Synchronsprecher für Dragon Ball Z Kai bei Anime News Network (engl.) Titellieder Alle 98 Episoden der Serie wurden mit dem Opening Dragon Soul eingeleitet, das von Takayoshi Tanimoto gesungen wurde, wobei die Animation vier Mal geändert wurde. Die Endings der Serie sind Yeah! Break! Care Break!, das in den ersten 54 Episoden eingesetzt und ebenfalls von Takayoshi Tanimoto gesungen wurde, sowie Kokoro no Hane, das von Episode 55 an bis zum Schluss eingesetzt und von Team Dragon gesungen wurde, einer Band aus Mitgliedern der Gruppe AKB48. Episodenliste Son Gokus wahre Herkunft und Kampf gegen die Saiyajin |- | 1 | 闘いの幕開け！帰ってきたぞ孫悟空 Tatakai no makuake! Kaette kitazo Son Goku | 5. April 2009 |- | 2 | 敵は悟空の兄！？最強戦士サイヤ人の秘密 Teki wa Goku no Ani!? Saikyō Senshi Saiyajin no Himitsu | 12. April 2009 |- | 3 | 悟空とピッコロ最強タッグ！激闘ラディッツ戦 Goku to Piccolo Saikyō Tag! Gekitō Radditz-sen | 19. April 2009 |- | 4 | 孫悟空が死んじゃった…あの世とこの世のキビしい修行！ Son Goku wa shinjatta … Anoyo to Konoyo no kibi shii Shugyō! | 26. April 2009 |- | 5 | 荒野のサバイバル！月夜が悟飯を呼び覚ます Kōya no Sabaibaru! Tsukiyo ga Gohan wo yobisamasu | 3. Mai 2009 |- | 6 | 辿り着いた終点！界王様のおちゃめな試練 Tadori tsuita Shūten! Kai-Ō-sama no ochame na Shiren | 10. Mai 2009 |- | 7 | １０倍重力と闘え！悟空よ修行はかけっこだ 10-bai Jūryoku to tatakae! Goku yo Shugyō wa kakekko da | 17. Mai 2009 |- | 8 | いでよ神龍！サイヤ人ついに地球到着 Ide yo Shenlong! Saiyajin tsui ni Chikyū Tōchaku | 24. Mai 2009 |- | 9 | ヤムチャ奮闘！おそるべし栽培マン Yamucha funtō! Osorobeshi Saibaiman | 31. Mai 2009 |- | 10 | 待ってろ餃子！天津飯絶叫の気功砲 Mattero Chao Zu! Tenshinhan Zekkyō no Kikō Hō | 7. Juni 2009 |- | 11 | 間に合うか孫悟空！？戦闘再開まで３時間 Maniau ka Son Goku!? Sentō Saikai Made 3-jikan | 14. Juni 2009 |- | 12 | ピッコロが流した涙…孫悟空怒りの大反撃！ Piccolo ga Nagashi ta Namida … Son Goku Ikari no Daihangeki! | 21. Juni 2009 |- | 13 | これが界王拳だ！！限界バトルの悟空VSベジータ Kore ga Kai-Ō Ken da!! Genkai Battle no Goku VS Vegeta | 28. Juni 2009 |- | 14 | 激突かめはめ波！ベジータ執念の大変身 Gekitotsu Kamehame Ha! Vegeta Shūnen no Daihenshin | 5. Juli 2009 |- | 15 | 絶体絶命の悟空！元気玉に願いを託せ Zettaizetsumei no Goku! Genkidama ni negai wo takuse | 12. Juli 2009 |- | 16 | 打倒不死身のベジータ！奇跡を起こせ孫悟飯 Datō Fujimi no Vegeta! Kiseki wo okose Son Gohan | 19. Juli 2009 |- | 17 | 激戦の夜明け…希望の星はピッコロの故郷 Gekisen no yoake … Kibō no Hoshi wa Piccolo no Furusato | 9. August 2009 |} Suche nach den namekianischen Dragon Balls |- | 18 | ユンザビットに眠る宇宙船！ナメック星へいざ発進 Yunzabitto ni nemuru Uchūsen! Namek-sei e Iza Hasshin | 9. August 2009 |- | 19 | 新たなる強敵！宇宙の帝王フリーザ Arata naru Kyōteki! Uchū no Tei-Ō Freezer | 16. August 2009 |- | 20 | フリーザへの反逆！野望に燃えるベジータ Freezer e no Hangyaku! Yabō ni moeru Vegeta | 23. August 2009 |- | 21 | 守れドラゴンボール！ナメック星人総攻撃 Mamore Dragon Ball! Namek-seijin Sōkōgeki | 30. August 2009 |- | 22 | 猛追ドドリアの恐怖！ベジータに明かす真実 Mōtsui Dodoria no Kyōfu! Vegeta ni Akasu Shinjitsu | 6. September 2009 |- | 23 | 暗躍のベジータ！ナメック星人を襲う悲劇 Anyaku no Vegeta! Namek-seijin wo osō Higeki | 13. September 2009 |- | 24 | 甦る仲間たち！美戦士ザーボン悪魔の変身 Yomigaeru Nakama-tachi! Bisenshi Zarbon Akuma no Henshin | 20. September 2009 |- | 25 | パワーアップだクリリン！うごめくフリーザの予感 Power Up da Kuririn! Ugomeku Freezer no Yokan | 27. September 2009 |- | 26 | 砕け散れ陰謀！逆襲のベジータＶＳザーボン Kudake chire Inbō! Gyakushū no Vegeta VS Zarbon | 4. Oktober 2009 |- | 27 | 一触即発のピンチ！悟飯よ四星球を守れ Isshokusokuhatsu no Pinch! Gohan yo Sūshinchū wo mamore | 11. Oktober 2009 |- | 28 | 迫る超決戦！ギニュー特戦隊只今参上ッ！ Semaru Chōkessen! Ginyū Tokusentai Tadaima Sanjō! | 18. Oktober 2009 |- | 29 | 特戦隊の一番手！グルドの呪縛を打ち崩せ Tokusentai no Ichibante! Guldo no Jubaku wo uchi kuzuse | 25. Oktober 2009 |- | 30 | 地獄のリクーム！楽しませろよベジータちゃん Jigoku no Ricoom! Tanoshimasero yo Vegeta-chan | 1. November 2009 |- | 31 | 孫悟空ついに到着！蹴散らせギニュー特戦隊 Son Goku tsui ni Tōchaku! Kechirase Ginyū Tokusentai | 8. November 2009 |- | 32 | 真打ち登場！？ギニュー隊長ＶＳ孫悟空 Shinuchi Tōjō!? Ginyū-taichō VS Son Goku | 15. November 2009 |- | 33 | フルパワーだ孫悟空！おののくギニュー秘策あり！？ Full Power da Son Goku! Ononoku Ginyū Hisaku ari!? | 22. November 2009 |- | 34 | ビックリ！悟空がギニューでギニューが悟空！？ Bikkuri! Goku ga Ginyū de Ginyū ga Goku!? | 29. November 2009 |- | 35 | 悟空大逆転！？今こそいでよ超神龍！ Goku Daigyakuten!? Ima koso ide yo Chō Shenlong! | 6. Dezember 2009 |- | 36 | 激昂フリーザが迫る！ポルンガよ…願いを叶えたまえ！ Gekikō Freezer ga semaru! Polunga yo … Negai wo kanae tamae! | 13. Dezember 2009 |- | 37 | 悪夢の超変身！戦闘力１００万のフリーザ Akumu no Chōhenshin! Sentōryoku 100-nan no Freezer | 20. Dezember 2009 |- | 38 | 牙をむくフリーザ！超絶パワーが悟飯を襲う Kiba wo muku Freezer! Chōzetsu Power ga Gohan wo osō | 27. Dezember 2009 |- | 39 | 新生ピッコロあらわる！激怒フリーザ第２の変身 Shinsei Piccolo arawaru! Gekido Freezer Dai-2 no Henshin | 10. Januar 2010 |- | 40 | フリーザ最後の超変身！地獄以上の恐怖がはじまる Freezer Saigo no Chōhenshin! Jigoku-ijō no Kyōfu ga hajimaru | 17. Januar 2010 |- | 41 | 待ちに待ったぜこの瞬間！孫悟空が復活だ Machinimattaze kono Shunkan! Son Goku ga Fukkatsu da | 24. Januar 2010 |- | 42 | フリーザを倒せ孫悟空！誇り高きベジータの涙 Freezer wo taose Son Goku! Hokori takaki Vegeta no Namida | 31. Januar 2010 |- | 43 | 孫悟空ＶＳフリーザ！超決戦の幕開けだ！ Son Goku VS Freezer! Chōkessen no makuake da! | 7. Februar 2010 |- | 44 | 限界突破の肉弾戦！悟空とフリーザとギニュー再び！？ Genkai Toppa no Nikudansen! Goku to Freezer to Ginyū Futatabi!? | 14. Februar 2010 |- | 45 | ２０倍界王拳だ！すべてを賭けたかめはめ波 20-bai Kai-ō Ken da! Subete wo kaketa Kamehame Ha | 21. Februar 2010 |- | 46 | これが最後の切り札だ！悟空の特大元気玉 Kore ga Saigo no Kirifuda da! Goku no Tokudai Genkidama | 28. Februar 2010 |- | 47 | 目覚めろ伝説の戦士…超サイヤ人、孫悟空！ Mezamero Densetsu no Senshi … Super-Saiyajin, Son Goku! | 7. März 2010 |- | 48 | 怒れる超サイヤ人！名乗りを上げろ孫悟空！ Okoreru Super-Saiyajin! Nanori wo agero Son Goku! | 14. März 2010 |- | 49 | 仇を討て孫悟空！惑星崩壊のカウントダウン Kataki wo ute Son Goku! Wakusei Hōkai no Countdown | 21. März 2010 |- | 50 | フリーザ決死のフルパワー！願いを届けてくれ神龍 Freezer Kesshi no Full Power! Negai wo todokete kure Shenlong | 28. März 2010 |- | 51 | 悟空激怒の雄叫び！間に合え…起死回生の願い！ Goku Gekido no osakebi! Ma ni ae … Kishi Kaisei no Negai! | 4. April 2010 |- | 52 | 消えゆく星に残った２人！これが最終決戦だ Kieyuku Hoshi ni nokotta 2-ri! Kore ga Saishū Kessen da | 11. April 2010 |- | 53 | 孫悟空、最後の一撃…ナメック星宇宙に散る Son Goku, Saigo no Ichigeki … Namek-sei Uchū ni chiru | 18. April 2010 |- | 54 | 宇宙に消えた悟空…甦れ！超戦士たち Uchū ni kieta Gokū … Yomigaere! Chō Senshi-tachi | 25. April 2010 |} Dr. Gero und seine Cyborg |- | 55 | あれが地球だよパパ…フリーザ親子の逆襲 Are ga Chikyū da yo Papa … Freezer-oyako no Gyakushū | 2. Mai 2010 |- | 56 | フリーザはボクが倒す！もう１人の超サイヤ人 Freezer wa Boku ga taosu! Mō 1-ri no Super-Saiyajin | 9. Mai 2010 |- | 57 | おかえり孫悟空！謎の少年トランクスの告白 Okaeri Son Goku! Nazo no Shōnen Trunks no Kokuhaku | 16. Mai 2010 |- | 58 | 悟空の新ワザ、瞬間移動！３年後に賭けた特訓 Goku no Shin Waza, Shunkan Idō! 3-nen Go ni kaketa Tokkun | 23. Mai 2010 |- | 59 | 気配を持たぬ２人組！人造人間、あらわる Kehai wo motanu 2-rigumi! Jinzōningen, arawaru | 30. Mai 2010 |- | 60 | 内なる敵との挟み撃ち！？孫悟空ＶＳ人造人間１９号 Uchi naru Teki to no Hasami Uchi!? Son Goku VS Jinzōningen 19-gō | 6. Juni 2010 |- | 61 | １９号に勝機なし！遅れてきた超ベジータ 19-gō ni Shōki nashi! Okurete kita Super Vegeta | 13. Juni 2010 |- | 62 | ピッコロ強襲！消えた２０号とねじれる未来 Piccolo Kyōshū! Kieta 20-gō to nejireru Mirai | 20. Juni 2010 |- | 63 | 追撃！ドクター・ゲロ…謎の研究所を探せ！ Tsuigeki! Doctor Gero … Nazo no Kenkyūjo wo sagase! | 27. Juni 2010 |- | 64 | １７号と１８号、そして…！目覚める人造人間たち 17-gō to 18-gō, soshite…! Mezameru Jinzōningen-tachi | 11. Juli 2010 |- | 65 | かわいい顔で超パワー！？１８号ＶＳべジータ Kawaī Kao de Chō Power!? 18-gō VS Vegeta | 18. Juli 2010 |- | 66 | １つに戻る時がきた…ピッコロ最強への決意！ 1-tsu ni modoru Toki ga kita … Piccolo Saikyō e no Ketsui! | 1. August 2010 |- | 67 | もう１つのタイムマシン！？ブルマが知らせたミステリー Mō 1-tsu no Time Machine!? Bulma ga shiraseta Mystery | 8. August 2010 |- | 68 | そして怪物が動き出す…出撃！超ナメック星人だ！ Soshite Kaibutsu ga ugoki dasu … Shutsugeki! Super Namek-seijin da! | 15. August 2010 |- | 69 | オレはお前の兄弟だ！悟空の気を持つモンスター Ore wa omae no Kyōdai da! Goku no Ki wo Motsu Monster | 22. August 2010 |- | 70 | 渦巻く策略、太陽拳！人造人間セルを追え Uzumaku Sakuryaku Taiyō Ken! Jinzōningen Cell wo oe | 29. August 2010 |- | 71 | 神出鬼没のセルを討て！ついに復活、孫悟空！ Shinshutsu Kibotsu no Cell wo ute! Tsui ni Fukkatsu, Son Goku! | 5. September 2010 |- | 72 | 超サイヤ人を超えろ！いざ、精神と時の部屋へ Super-Saiyajin wo koero!! Iza, Seishin to Toki no Heya e | 12. September 2010 |- | 73 | これが超ナメック星人の力！１７号ＶＳピッコロ Kore ga Super Namek-seijin no Chikara! 17-gō VS Piccolo | 19. September 2010 |- | 74 | 逃げろ１７号！ピッコロ、懸命の抗戦 Nigero 17-gō! Piccolo, Kenmei no Kōsen | 26. September 2010 |- | 75 | 実力未知数！寡黙な戦士１６号、動く Jitsuryoku Michisū! Kamoku na Senshi 16-gō, ugoku | 3. Oktober 2010 |- | 76 | 天津飯、決死の新気功砲！戦友を救え、孫悟空 Tenshinhan, Kesshi no Shin Kikō Hō! Senyū wo sukue, Son Goku | 10. Oktober 2010 |- | 77 | 超サイヤ人を超えた！不敵なべジータ、セルを討つ Super-Saiyajin wo koeta! Futeki na Vegeta, Cell wo utsu | 17. Oktober 2010 |- | 78 | セル怒涛の悔しがり！クリリン、１８号を破壊せよ Cell Dotō no Kuyashigari! Kuririn, 18-gō wo hakaise yo | 24. Oktober 2010 |- | 79 | そして最悪の事態へ…セル、１８号に襲いかかる！ Soshite Saiaku no Jitai e … Cell, 18-gō ni osoikakaru! | 31. Oktober 2010 |- | 80 | 形勢逆転！完全体セル、ついに始動 Keisei Gyakuten! Kanzentai Cell, Tsui ni Shidō | 7. November 2010 |- | 81 | ベジータ全力の一撃！しかし高まるセルの恐怖 Vegeta Zenryoku no Ichigeki! Shikashi takamaru Cell no Kyōfu | 14. November 2010 |- | 82 | 超パワー覚醒！父を超えたトランクス Chō Power Kakusei! Vegeta wo koeta Trunks | 21. November 2010 |- | 83 | テレビが乗っ取られた！セルゲーム会見生放送 Televi ga nottorareta! Cell Game Kaiken Namahōsō | 28. November 2010 |- | 84 | 修行完了！悟空、打倒セルに余裕あり！？ Shūgyō Kanryō! Goku, Datō Cell ni yoyūari?! | 5. Dezember 2010 |- | 85 | 破られた休息！防衛軍、セルに総攻撃 Yaburareta Kyūsoku! Bōeigun, Cell ni Sōkōgeki | 12. Dezember 2010 |- | 86 | 新しい神様！ドラゴンボール遂に復活 Atarashī Kami-sama! Dragon Ball Tsui ni Fukkatsu | 19. Dezember 2010 |- | 87 | サタン軍団大暴れ！セルゲームの幕開 Satan-gundan Ō-abare! Cell Game no Makuaki | 26. Dezember 2010 |- | 88 | 決戦！セル対孫悟空 Kessen! Cell tai Son Goku | 9. Januar 2011 |- | 89 | 最高レベルの戦い！セルを倒せ、孫悟空 Saikō Level no Tatakai! Cell wo taose, Son Goku | 16. Januar 2011 |- | 90 | 死闘に決着！悟空、決断の時 Shitō ni Kecchaku! Goku, Ketsudan no Toki | 23. Januar 2011 |- | 91 | 怒れ悟飯！秘めた力を解き放て Ikare Gohan! Himeta Chikara wo tokihanate | 30. Januar 2011 |- | 92 | 空に消えた涙！悟飯、怒りの超覚醒 Sora ni kieta Namida! Gohan, Ikari no Chōkakusei | 6. Februar 2011 |- | 93 | 迷いなき闘志！悟飯、セルジュニア粉砕 Mayoi na ki Tōshi! Gohan, Cell Jr. Funsai | 13. Februar 2011 |- | 94 | 完全体崩壊！炸裂、怒りの超鉄拳 Kanzentai Hōkai! Sakuretsu, Ikari no Chōtekken | 20. Februar 2011 |- | 95 | バイバイみんな！これが地球を救う唯一の道 Bye Bye Minna! Kore ga Chikyū wo sukū Yuiitsu no Michi | 6. März 2011 |- | 96 | 力合わせろ！最強最後のかめはめ波 Chikara awasero! Saikyō Saigo no Kamehame Ha | 20. März 2011 |- | 97 | 笑顔の別れ！新しい日々へ… Egao no wakare! Atarashī Hibi e… | 27. März 2011 |- | 98 | 未来に平和を！悟空の魂よ永遠に Mirai ni heiwa wo! Goku no Tamashī yo Eien ni | -nur auf DVD/Bluray |} Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Dragon Ball Kai pt-br:Dragon Ball Z Kai Kategorie:Fernsehserie Kategorie:Anime